1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication apparatus having a plurality of transmitting and receiving (transmitting/receiving) functions, and a radio communication method employed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio communication systems, a transmitted signal can be received via various routes due to reflection by buildings. Therefore, a received signal may have distortion that varies depending upon the place, time, etc. Under such propagation circumstances, the influence of distortion is reduced by, for example, changing the transmission conditions such as the modulation method, encoding rate, etc., or by transmitting a signal using a less-distorted channel.
On the other hand, there is a case where a plurality of transceiver units are incorporated in a radio communication apparatus to increase the transmission rate. The radio communication apparatus with a plurality of transceiver units can be simultaneously connected to a plurality of destination radio communication terminals. To reduce the degree of distortion that occurs in signals transmitted from this radio communication apparatus to each destination radio communication terminal, it is desirable to select an optimal channel for each destination terminal.
However, in the above-described radio communication apparatus and method, since only a predetermined transmitting and receiving function is used for communication with a destination terminal, the operating rate of each transceiver unit is limited to a low level. In other words, a plurality of transceiver units cannot be effectively used.